The long term goal of this proposal is to increase the effectiveness of present and future Occupational Health Programming in Florida by the Division of Mental Health - Bureau of Alcoholic Rehabilitation. Three specific objectives are proposed in the pursuit of this goal: 1. To develop and implement a system of evaluation and research which would test and demonstrate the assets and liabilities of the Occupational Health Programs currently being installed within agencies of Florida State government and selected private industries in the State; 2. To secure third-party payment for the treatment of alcoholism from Insurance Carriers in Florida providing group health coverage; 3. To develop an Occupational Program Training capability with three points of emphasis: Viable training models; Supervisor training; and training for community-based Occupational Program Consultants. One professional will be employed in each of the following areas: Evaluative Research; Insurance; and Training. Each professional will develop and implement a plan to achieve the objective in his area of responsibility.